El paraíso a través del infierno
by Kath Kou
Summary: Esta historia es un universo alterno, favor de mantener la mente abierta y es mi aportación al día de Halloween. Advertencia. No hay corazones rosas, hay lenguaje vulgar y escenas fuertes, leer bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es una adaptación del libro "The language of fear" de Del James.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar, contiene escenas fuertes que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector,**

 **leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _El paraíso a través del infierno_**

 _ **Por Kath Kou**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La fría lluvia de noviembre inundaba las solitarias calles de la llamada "Ciudad de la lluvia". Por alguna extraña razón aquella noche el cielo se encontraba terroríficamente más oscurecido que en otras ocasiones. Todo aquel que lograra ver desde la ventana de su hogar, terminaba temblando ante lo macabro que parecían los alrededores, sumidos en penumbra, como si se tratase del inicio de un Apocalipsis.

«La noche luce igual que aquel día» ese fue el ultimo pensamiento del líder vocalista de una de las mejores bandas del hard rock de todos los tiempos, según los medios; antes de abrazarse a los acostumbrados efectos que le producían los narcoticos mezclados con alcohol necesarios para dormir.

Dorados cabellos comenzaron a invadir sus sueños, él comenzó de inmediato a girar en la cama, tal vez tratando de huir a lo que, aún inconsciente, sabía que venía. Seiya apareció en una habitación, desorientado, en la penumbra, intentaba huir, de los cada vez más rugientes latidos de su corazón que lo atormentaban.

La luz de una habitación captó su atención. Al instante el sonido de una canción invadió su ser, algo le decía que conocía aquella canción pero, por laguna razón no lograba identificar cual era. Sin saber la razón de su creciente miedo, caminó despacio.

Un escultural cuerpo que él reconoció de inmediato, lo recibió meneándose al ritmo de la música tras la puerta. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, decidió quedare ahí, en la oscuridad, sin interrumpir a la diosa que danzaba frente a él, y por supuesto con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas al estar dispuesto a espiarla.

Ella se movía al ritmo de la música, fundiéndose en una. En ocasiones sus movimientos llegaban a ser un tanto torpes e infantiles pero para Seiya era seducción pura. Probablemente de su inocencia e ignorancia sobre el poder de su cuerpo sobre los hombres, erradicaba su belleza y sensualidad.

Todo curvas y su bien torneado cuerpo, enfundados en un vestido transparente se pegaban a ella con la capa de sudor que comenzaba a hacer brillar su cuerpo.

Sus ojos, profundos, encantadores y hechizantes ojos azules, que eran algo que enloquecían por completo a Seiya, brillaban, recordándole a él, el océano, vasto de belleza y misterio al igual que su Bombón. Sin duda toda ella era un espectáculo digno de admirar y una espectáculo que solo sus ojos podían ver.

Un giro alboroto su hermosa cabellera de leona, tan hermosa para ser real, y en ese momento Seiya admitió que ella, era la única mujer a quien había amando de verdad. En una fracción de segundos los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, y Seiya logró ver como los ojos de ella temblaron, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez ella lo había escuchado.

Una escalofriante sonrisa que ella le regaló, hizo temblar a Seiya. Los latidos de su corazón regresaron, el miedo regresó a helarle la piel, y la música, mucha música, comenzó a aumentar el volumen.

En ese momento la reconoció, era esa canción, esa maldita canción. El terror invadió su cuerpo y la ansiedad lo hizo su prisionero, sabía lo que se avecinaba, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, y con las piernas temblorosas comenzó difícilmente a caminar intentando llegar al reproductor, tenía que quitarlo, debía hacerlo, esta vez no.

Su desesperación iba en aumento apoderándose de cada fibra de su delgado cuerpo, mientras mas avanzaba el reproductor se alejaba. El dolor perpetuo en el que vivía no se comparaba con el miedo que sentía en ese momento. La música aumentó de volumen aún más, por instinto se llevó las manos a sus oídos y se dobló ante un paso en falso, su visión se volvió borrosa, ante más ruido más inmóvil estaba.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegó al reproductor pero, era tarde, ella ya había puesto el cañón de su pistola contra su sien.

La detonación de un disparo, lo hizo levantarse bruscamente de la cama, bañado en sudor. «Otra vez la misma pesadilla» pensó, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez, o cuantas drogas, antidepresivos, o píldoras para dormir tomara, ni si quiera que tiempo durmiera, la pesadilla siempre iba a su sueño, constantemente.

Era estupido, era prisionero de su propia creación, y lo seria así hasta la muerte. Limpió su sudor con las finas sabanas de satén, su mirada buscó algún remedio para su mal.

Sus zafiros encontraron una abandonada cajetilla de cigarros, se levanto a tomar uno, botándolo casi al instante, necesitaba algo mas fuerte que eso. Buscó por todo su lujoso departamento, algo de polvo blanco, o incluso algo más fuerte. Su largo cabello le molestaba en su búsqueda y lo amarró en una coleta baja. Cajas vacías, botellas de alcohol, colillas de cigarro, parecía que el departamento tenía de todo menos un poco de droga.

Restando importancia al hecho de no encontrar droga en todo el departamento y confiado en que no importaba la hora ni el día, su proveedor le llevaría en el momento en el que el lo pidiera, destapó una lata de cerveza, bebiendo la mitad al instante y poco a poco, su adolorida cabeza fue calmándose. No tenia idea del día, aunque no importaba en realidad, creía que tenia que ir al estudio pero no tenia ganas.

El lanzamiento de su nuevo disco estaba próximo, y Seiya debía revisar los últimos detalles, las cosas eran sencillas. Seiya debía dar el visto bueno, si era aceptable, seguían con el proceso, si Seiya decía que no, todo se realizaba desde el principio. «¿Entonces para que mierda me necesitan?» Pensó rodando los ojos.

Su recamara era un escenario de guerra, de alguna forma logró encontrar unos pantalones de cuero diseñados exclusivamente para él. El reflejo que el espejo de cuerpo completo le regreso, no logró reconocerlo, arrojo la lata de cerveza al cristal. Su largo cabello negro, sus tatuajes y joyas colgando de su definido cuerpo debían indicarle algo, él era alguien, debía serlo, pero no lo sabía, solo lograba ver fragilidad. Su alguna vez atractivo rostro, parecía descuidado, una barba adornaba su mentón, su rostro sin expresión alguna se mostraba rígido, y sus alguna vez brillantes zafiros, ahora eran bisutería barata.

Su garganta seca, anhelo un trago como aquel ser perdido en el desierto. Fue en busca de una botella de alcohol a la alacena, y el resto del departamento no distaba mucho al de su recamara, definitivamente él había tenido una fiesta la noche anterior.

Los últimos catorce años de sus veintiocho se había vivido dentro de un ciclo de destrucción, fiestas adolescentes antecedieron los escenarios de los que mas adelante seria su vida diaria, ante el inminente éxito de su banda. La iniciales parrandas con cerveza y, alcohol barato y puro, para olvidar su difícil etapa infantil y olvidar los abusos cometidos por su padrastro, fueron evolucionando al igual que él y su éxito, a vodka alrededor del mundo y terminado en whisky puro.

Rogando encontrar una botella disponible cruzó la sala intentando llegar a la cocina, las negras cortinas con hilos dorados cruzando entre los espacios le indicaron que era de día. Una solitaria botella en el fondo le dio la bienvenida, aliviado, la destapó.

El aroma a whisky inundo sus fosas nasales.

—¡Buenos días, mi amor! —dijo en voz alta antes de darle un trago directo de la botella.

Después de unos tragos comenzaba a sentirse mejor, de regreso en la caótica sala, encontró un calendario a medio colgar, indicaba el día miércoles y se maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que el servicio de limpieza no tocaba ese día, y por lo tanto, no iban a surtir su alacena con mas alcohol.

Por algun milagro del alcohol comenzó a recoger el departamento y después de unos minutos el lugar tenia un poco más de forma. Ese departamento era el único que podía llamar hogar, tenia una mansión a las afueras, y tenían una en Hollywood Hills, Manhattan, Houston y en Maui pero todas le recordaban a ella. En especial la mansión a las afueras de Seattle, en donde él y Serena Tsukino habían vivido los mejores años de su vida. Ellos se habían conocido cuando estaba por grabar un video de una de sus canciones, ella era modelo y a pesar de que se le exigía actuar en el video, la rubia lo había hecho excelente.

Aunque para Seiya no todo había sido sencillo, había logrado cumplir uno de sus sueños, después de entradas y salidas de diferentes integrantes, diferencias y discusiones entre ellos, habían logrado encontrar a los indicados, alcanzando por fin el estrellato.

Cuando Seiya se dio cuenta en que nuevamente estaba siendo traicionado por su mente, pensando en ella, agitó su cabeza para alejar todos los males, corriendo por su tabla de salvación, tomó nuevamente la botella de whisky. Así se sentía seguro, y podía pensar en Serena el tiempo que quisiera.

Después de lograr alcanzar el éxito, el reconocimiento mundial, el dinero, lograr estar en el lugar numero tres de la lista de los mejores rockeros y todo lo que la fama incluye, se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para eso, realmente creía que nadie esta preparado para algo así, nunca.

Mientras más éxito y reconocimiento tenia, se alejaba de las cosas simples, como la amistad y el amor, sobre todo en ese ambiente, donde era tan difícil mantener esas relaciones. Ni con todo su dinero logró hacer feliz a la única persona que realmente amó, nunca fue su intención lastimarlos y así era ella, Serena quien más lastimada salía siempre. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a crear su propio infierno, a través de la gloria del éxito, el paraíso de la fama, los consideraban unos semi-dioses, no podía pedir nada más, lo había logrado, estaba en la cima del mundo.

La maldad nunca formo parte de él, pero cualquier ser humano con emociones y sentimientos, termina siendo ahogado por sus propios sueños, su éxito le había explotado en la cara, sumándole la molesta y continua intervención de los medios, siendo vigilado continuamente por ellos y por el mundo entero. Un error, un solo error porta acabar con todo y por supuesto a la gente de elite como él, no se les tenía permitido eso en absoluto.

Sufría, por supuesto que lo sentía, atrapado en su propia fama, enfrascado en su jaula de oro la cual era tan grande como abarcaban sus ojos. Un sorbo tras otro de whisky ardía en su garganta a medida que pensaba más en ella. En el fondo comenzó a pensar en los motivos de su fallida relación, las cosas que debió decir y nunca dijo, o tal vez las cosas que sí debía callar, aunque ninguna palabra la había lastimado más que sus propias acciones.

Seiya creía que muchas veces era bueno estar solo, todos necesitan un tiempo solos de vez en cuando, sobre todo en el sexo. Seiya jamas le pidió a Serena que tuvieran una relación monógama, aunque en el fondo el mismísimo Seiya sabía que si Serena hubiera tomado en serio la libertad de su relación y la hubiera encontrado tirándose a alguna otra persona hubiera muerto en ese instante. La amaba tanto que dolía.

Pero aún con ese pensamiento el sexo formaba parte de él, el mismo sentimiento egoísta que tenía al pisar un escenario. Era adicto al frenesí de los escenarios, de la ovación, por supuesto de las mujeres y las drogas. Todo eso que el dinero podía comprar pero que no le podían dar paz ni tranquilidad, y mucho menos a Serena.

Un vistazo a su alrededor encendido una chispa llameante dentro de él. Todo el departamento estaba inundado de objetos costosos, trofeos, cosas materiales carentes de sentimiento o valor para Seiya.

«Toda esta mierda no vale» pensó.

Todo comenzó a causarle asco. Su mente viajo rápidamente a algunos de sus últimos conciertos en el momento en el que visualizo su amada y clasica Fender negra. El sonido de los altavoces retumbaba por los oscuros pasillos antes de salir a escena, la ovación del publico llegaban hasta sus oídos como si estuviera presente aquel día. El recuerdo de aquel concierto junto con las sensaciones se desvanecieron casi al instante, tan rápido como llegaron pero los recuerdos de ese su ultimo concierto los recordaría siempre, el principio del fin, así solía llamarlo.

Por alguna razón que Seiya no lograba recordar, Serena no había asistido a ese concierto. La banda había estado de gira por mas de catorce meses, y cada par de presentaciones, Seiya mandaba a traer a Serena desde cualquier parte del mundo para celebrar con ella. La noche del concierto de cierre suele ser el más importante para toda banda. El termino del primer tour grande para la banda, la culminación de horas y horas de viajes y trabajo, era una celebración que se tenían bien merecida y Seiya quería compartir la experiencia con ella, Serena se había negado.

La presentación fue un poco más de dos horas de ferocidad eléctrica. Seiya había consumido drogas y alcohol antes y durante el concierto como siempre. Cada vez que se acercaba a su micrófono para cantar, su voz surgía con el vigor del whisky. Para él, ese era rock and roll en su forma más pura. Y los casi diez mil asistentes lo reconocían con un aplauso ensordecedor.

Al termino del concierto Seiya se fue ansioso a su habitación de hotel con dos mujeres, dentro del baño se inyectó un poco de heroína, solo la suficiente para hacer el viaje más placentero y al salir se unió a la fiesta que las dos chicas ya habían comenzado sin él.

Entre los rapados y desordenados recuerdos de Seiya, pudo ver a un ebrio Yaten entrar a su habitación, y en seguida le ofreció a su mejor guitarrista a una de sus acompañantes. Yaten se negó justificándose que se había equivocado de habitación y que conseguiría una el solo, retirándose al instante.

Un rato después llamaron a la puerta, Seiya pensando que era Yaten de regreso para aceptar su oferta, le gritó que pasara. Lo siguiente que Seiya recuerda es el rostro desencajado de Serena. La rubia había viajado de ultimo momento para estar con él, y obviamente al encontrarlo en esas condiciones había reaccionado mal.

Una vuelta a la realidad lo hizo alejarse de su doloroso pasado. Su vista captó sus tesoros más preciados, o los únicos que tenía, un piano y sus tres guitarras favoritas. Sin duda su favorito, el piano, había pasado muchas horas de placer tocando aquellas teclas y aunque no las tocara, el solo verlo podían lograr que se deleitara con aquel instrumento.

Docenas de discos de platino y de oro adornaban las paredes. Horas que se convirtieron en años de planeación, composición y grabación habían recogido estos frutos redondos y planos. Su forma de escribir surgía de sus dolores internos, y sus canciones lentas inspiradas en el blues usualmente trataban de sus dificultades personales. Eran las canciones de las cuales se sentía más orgulloso y de las que creía que trascenderían el tiempo. Las canciones más rápidas y roqueras casi no tenían significado alguno o el significado estaba en el título impreso en la carátula. Desgraciadamente, los premios ya no eran nada sin Serena

Serena era única y especial, y había sido todo un desafío intelectual para él, pues ella representaba todo eso de lo que él intentaba escapar. Ella lo cuidaba cuando él lo necesitaba, que era siempre, y despertaba sentimientos en él, de los cuales tenia miedo. En alguna ocasión Serena, le dijo distraídamente.

—Yo no puedo vivir contigo ni sin ti.

Esa frase sería suficiente para componer toda una canción, que sería por supuesto, uno de los éxitos más grandes de la banda. Las letras fluían en papel de manera natural, la mejor forma de explicarle al mundo lo que había pasado con ellos. Un extraño y doloroso triángulo amoroso, entre él, el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo y guitarrista de todos los tiempos.

Serena comenzó a salir a escondidas con Yaten como forma de venganza, Seiya jamas supo las razones por las cuales Yaten se prestó para tal cosa, pero siempre había sospechado que él había estado enamorado de Serena, incluso mucho antes que él.

Después de una tormentosa relación entre los tres, Seiya cansado marcó un limite con ella, la obligó a decidir y rogaba al cielo que su decisión fuera él pues no podía seguir viendo sin ella.

Al final Serena se había enamorado sinceramente de Yaten pero por alguna razón, que Seiya jamás logro entender, había dejado al guitarrista por él y aunque su chica no había regresado completa a él, tan si quiera había regresado. Aunque las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales, todos en la banda lo sabían, ella amaba a Yaten.

"Dulce Bombón" era su versión de la historia, aquella canción en su forma más sincera del rock que se transformaría en millones de copias vendidas y que los colocaría nuevamente en la cima del éxito.

Seiya incluso había ofrecido regalarle a Serena las regalías por la canción, argumentando que sin ella, esa canción jamas hubiera existido. Por supuesto Serena se negó.

El primer día de la nueva gira que abriría en la ciudad, Seiya había dejado una docena de recados en el contestador de la rubia, y una docena más de boletos dobles para el concierto, Serena nunca aparecería en ese concierto.

Al termino, Seiya estaba desesperado por verla, no importaba cuanto dinero tuviera, o éxito, o mujeres, siempre regresaba a ella, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Serena, excepto claro, dejarla marcharse de su vida.

Minutos después Seiya se encontraba frente al departamento de ella y con el teléfono en la mano dejaba nuevamente mensajes.

—Serena, estoy afuera de tu departamento y… —Seiya titubeaba— maldición Serena, necesito verte, eres lo único bueno que tengo en esta vida de mierda, realmente me importas, mierda, lo siento, perdón por lo que te hice pero, el pasado ya paso y quiero arreglarlo.

Esa noche era extraña el cielo parecía querer caerse a pedazos, la lluvia azotaba ferozmente las calles de la ciudad y aunque los ciudadanos estaba acostumbrados a su clima frío, lluvioso y deprimente, la lluvia de esa noche era algo para temer nunca antes visto para Seiya la situación se tornaba mas extraña pues estaba sobrio después del concierto algo que casi nunca pasaba.

Al abrirse la puertas del asesor, escuchó una melodía familiar, que se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba al departamento de Serena. El sonido se hacia cada vez mas ensordecedor y su mundo se tambaleo cuando escuchó el sonido de un disparo que provenía dentro del departamento.

Lleno de terror, corrió hasta la puerta, tirándola de una patada para poder entrar. Encontró a Serena en el sofá, sangrando; la mayor parte de su cabeza desparramada contra la pared detrás de ella. Todo a su alrededor manchado de sangre. Él se paró devastado frente al cadáver. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Todo lo que había hecho era amarla. Afligido, se acercó lentamente al equipo de sonido, un CD con el sencillo de "Dulce Bombón" estaba programado repitiéndose. Se preguntó cuantas veces había escuchado ella esa canción.

Su corazón agitado, desbocado, liberó las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo, Seiya empezó a gritar, desgarrándose la garganta en el proceso, gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Una migraña apuntaló sus sienes palpitantes, y toda su cabeza se llenó de presión.

¿Ella se mató porque habían fallado o porque él no la dejaría ser? ¿Era la canción, una de las pocas cosa que había hecho por sí mismo, lo que la había empujado a esto? ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Luego otro pensamiento le vino a su mente. Tomó la pistola de la mano de ella y la puso contra su sien.

Se uniría a ella. Disparó.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baia baia... ¡Bienvenidas mis adoradas estrellas fugaces! Si han llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que son valientes y abiertas de mente. Como podran ver esta no es una clasica historia feliz y de corazones y todo color rosa, no sé si tenga que ver con las celebraciones de los proximos días pero de alguna manera la idea llego en esta fecha y pues nada, quiero creer que es de Halloween. ¡Si! este es mi aporte a la celebraciones de Halloween.

Les contare un poco sobre esto. Me parece que todo el mundo conoce a la mitica banda del hard rock Gun´s and Roses, (si no la conoces no se donde has vivido este tiempo) Del James, periodista y amigo intimo del vocalista de la banda, Axl, escribio el libro que menciono en la parte de arriba. Ese libro es un conjunto de varios relatos de terror, entre ellos la historia principal o la mas polemica y conocida, Sin ti o Wihtout You fue inspirada, segun Del James en partes de la vida de su amigo. Axl a su vez se inspiro de esa historia para crear una de las canciones que mas éxito le dio a la banda November Rain.

Hay muchas teorias sobre esa historia, y algunos videos de la banda. Esta historia es obviamente una adaptación por lo tanto comprenderan que manipule algunos hechos y teorias para darle un poco de claridad al asunto. Solo espero darme a entender y para aquel que quiera saber más puede preguntarme.

En fin me despido de ustedes y espero que tengas felices celebraciones.

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios al respecto, aunque no es obligatorio claro. Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que se pasan por aquí a leer, a las que dejan reviews y a mis favoritos y lindos lectores fantasma. Les mando un abrazo virtual mega fuerte y mis mejores deseos, excelente semana.

 **¡Happy Halloween!**

 **¡Feliz Dia de muertos!**

Editado 8/07/18


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

Se uniría a ella. Disparó.

Estaba vacía, Serena había planeado todo, ella había puesto solo la bala que necesitaba.

El sonido del disparo lo regreso a la realidad, a su infernal realidad y un sorbo seguido de otro, no hizo mas que agravar la situación, volviendo a ahogarse en sus recuerdos.

Seiya salió de aquella pesadilla, solo para sumergirse en un torrente de recuerdos, que no hacían mas que agravar su dolor. Serena feliz, Serena sonriente, Serena fresca y natural, Serena bailando, Serena en la playa, Serena traviesa, bebiendo con él, Serena furiosa, llorando, con Yaten.

Yaten, otro motivo de su infierno, él había dicho algo, que tal vez tenia razón. Para Yaten, Seiya era el culpable de que Serena se había suicidado.

Seiya no pudo soportar la cantidad de recuerdos que lo llenaron, desesperado busco el numero telefónico de su proveedor de drogas, obligándolo a llevarle un paquete especial, como los de siempre. Así era casi a diario o cada vez que a Seiya se le acababan las drogas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rubeus, el excéntrico pelirrojo y chantajista proveedor de drogas de las estrellas, apareció en el departamento de Seiya. Con una de sus falsas sonrisas, saludo a la estrella que le había hecho ganarse una fortuna por la venta de sus productos. Seiya conocía perfecto a estas alturas de su vida al pelirrojo, sabia que era un ser despreciable que se aprovechaba de las debilidades, necesidades y traumas de las estrellas para su beneficio. Sin quererlo soportar un segundo mas, Seiya intento atenderlo de manera rápida.

Media hora mas tarde Rubeus se había ido y Seiya estaba mezclando las cantidades necesarias para su organismo, con un viejo truco que había aprendido en sus primeros años de fama, se inyecto en un pie, después de todo una celebridad como él no podía andar por la vida lleno de marcas de jeringas.

Se tumbo en la costosa alfombra del departamento, relajado y en su manera, feliz de comenzar a sentir los efectos de las drogas en su organismo. Por supuesto la vida no podía ser tan buena con él, no lo merecía, y lejos de olvidar, los recuerdos lo atormentaron aun peor.

Preguntas sobre su vida, sobre su relación, sobre Serena lo invadieron hasta la desesperación. Intentaba adivinar porque diablos la había amado tanto, porque le había ofrecido la mitad de las regalías de su canción y ella se había negado, él quería cambiar, quería ser bueno y adaptarse a las normas de la sociedad, ser normal y sentirse cerca de Serena.

En su viaje, una voz en su memoria le recordó, «Serena esta muerta». Un grito de desesperación logro salir desde sus entrañas, y como una vía de escape la llama que se había encendido hace horas luchaba por explotar y consumirlo.

Como un huracán dejo salir todo lo que su ser le pedía, soltó su desesperación y se abrazo a la locura. Lanzo su puño contra la pared, pero eso no aliviaba nada, tomo una lampara egipcia y la lanzo por el departamento, y fue haciendo lo mismo con cualquier objeto que se cruzara en el camino de aquella bestia inconsolable.

Hasta que se topo con uno de sus reconocimiento, un disco de platino, lo observo y su demarcado rostro se reflejo en el disco, y acto seguido lo destrozo. Los cristales quedaron regados por todo el departamento, brillando como la arena en un playa.

Seiya jamas en la vida había destruido una guitarra pero en aquella ocasión, lucían tan tentadoras, que parecían llamarlo a gritos y estaban ahí a su merced, dispuestas a ser lanzadas al fuego de su desesperación. Tomo su Fender clásica del mástil y la lanzo contra el piso hasta dejarla reducida a unas simples astillas.

Después de eso se sintió ligeramente mejor, pero necesitaba mas y su vista rápidamente encontró otro objeto, con paso decidido camino hasta un disco de oro. Con puño cerrado golpeo el cristal, la sangre de inmediato brotó de aquella prodigiosa mano, asegurada en millones de dólares.

Un alivio recorrido su estremecido ser y por primera vez dede que Serena se había ido, Seiya pudo sonreír. Fue en busca de su botella de whisky y en el camino prendió la radio, en una estación segura, una estación donde sonaban éxitos de los años 60 y 70, nada de él. Un éxito de los setentas sonó, seguido de otro, y Seiya se sintió aliviado. Bebió un sorbo desde la botella y las canciones terminaron.

La programación se interrumpió por los comerciales, en uno de ellos, el comercial una tienda de discos promociono sus precios mas bajos de todo Seattle, al fondo del comercial Seiya lo escucho, "Dulce Bombón".

Sus ojos se humedecieron pero ni una lagrima logro caer y comprendió que nunca podría escapar de el mismo, él había creado su propio infierno a través de su canción, aquella que le había dado la cima del mundo, la que le había abierto el paraíso y que al mismo tiempo, sin Serena, representaba el infierno de ambos.

Tomo el reproductor lanzándolo contra su colección de guitarras. Seiya creía que todas sus guitarras eran como hijo adoptados, cada una era especial y la amaba de alguna forma. Cada una con su propia habilidad de crear magia, y era algo que Seiya amaba casi tanto como a Serena pero aquella tarde con la llama de la desesperación ardiendo dentro de él llego a odiarlas. Le hacían recordar todo su dolor, y lo traían a la realidad.

El le había dado música al mundo, y a cambio, tenía más posesiones de la que podía usar, más dinero del que podía contar, y nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar. No hace mucho había luchado endemoniadamente por todo esto. Ahora que era poseedor de ese diamante deseaba que hubiera forma alguna de devolverlo. Desde la cima la vista no era tan hermosa como había imaginado. Lo que hacía como pura expresión artística, la casa discográfica lo convertía en dinero. Nada podía hacer al respecto, sin la industria no podía compartir su música. Él hacia musica porque desde pequeño amaba el rock and roll.

Era para la gente, su gente, para quienes escribió su música después de escribir para sí mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir en las noches? Estaba mirando la respuesta. Mataría a sus guitarras. Si no fuera por aquellas guitarras, no habría tenido los problemas que tuvo. Y lo hizo, destrozo todo lo que quedaba a su paso hasta dejarlo como la vida que el mismo tenía.

En ese instante, oyó algo como con ritmo. Le tomo unos segundos comprender que era uno de los vecinos golpeando la pared.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mucho ruido o qué?! —Seiya grito.

El golpeteo no terminaba, Seiya a la habitación, de sobre la mesa de noche tomó su cocaína y vertió una buena cantidad sobre su mano sana y dio una aspirada. Luego lamió el resto, entumeciendo sus dientes y encías. Había una cajetilla de Marlboros en la mesa. Tomó uno y lo encendió. Hizo una aspiración profunda y escuchó.

El vecino todavía estaba golpeando. El cenicero era una montaña desbordante de colillas muertas, por lo que Seiya apoyó el cigarrillo en el borde de la mesa de noche.

Había intentado evitar una confrontación, pero el cabrón de al lado no lo dejaba. Fue hasta su caja fuerte , agarró la Mágnum .357 y salió de la alcoba.

Descargó tres tiros contra la ya perforada pared. El golpeteo se detuvo al instante. De nuevo, sonrió. Apuntó la pistola hacia uno de sus discos de platino en otra pared y destruyó la brillante carátula. Apuntó a su televisor y lo voló a la eternidad. Quedaba una bala. Tomó la pistola plateada con terror. Fácilmente podría unirse a Serena.

Sólo había que apretar rápidamente el gatillo. La idea lo atrajo. Quizás sería mejor en su próxima vida. Lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, levantó la pistola. El gatillo rozaba su encarnado dedo índice. El cañón se sentía bien contra su sien. Mientras se preparaba, volvió a abrir sus ojos. Frente a él, burlándose, había dos guitarras Les Paul más.

Hubo un momento en su vida, que aquellas encarnaciones musicales eran sagradas. La dedicación y los años de práctica eran una labor de amor. Las guitarras eran su pasión, su expresión, y habían sido su pasaje para salir de la oscuridad. Pero todo eso había cambiado con una canción.

Ahora esas guitarras eran recordatorios de que Seiya nunca podría recobrar su vida.

—Maldita sea, ¿es que no puedo morir con un poco dignidad? —gritó al aire.

Ni siquiera se podía suicidar sin que la música interviniera. Sus pesados pasos tumbaron el cigarrillo que había dejado en la mesa de noche. Se fundió con la gruesa alfombra.

Una ultima guitarra roja resplandeciente quedaba aun con vida, y parecía gritarle a Seiya su presencia, con trastes y puentes de oro, era otra de sus preferidas, había sido lo primero que compró después de que Three Lights firmara el contrato de grabación.

Una forma de premiarse a si mismo por lograrlo, y aquella guitarra era donde había compuesto la música de su canción maldita. Se acercó con cautela y respeto, y la tomó delicadamente. Se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio. En su interior, se alegraba de no haber destruido esa guitarra.

Su mano herida le dolía terriblemente, pero igual quería tocar. La sangre goteó de su mano y se derramó sobre el cuerpo de la guitarra. Hipnotizado, Seiya veía su sangre correr. Sin importar cuán intoxicado estuviera, sus dedos nunca lo traicionaban, y esta guitarra en particular siempre respondía a su llamado.

Empezó improvisando algo que sonaba como a Hendrix. Hizo una pausa brusca. Algo en ese último solo de guitarra lo desconcertó y no pudo seguir. De una manera vaga le recordaba a una parte de algo. Después de respirar profundamente, Seiya recobró su compostura parcialmente. Se supone que los multimillonarios como él no lloran.

Ellos están más allá de las lágrimas, o al menos eso es lo que la sociedad quiere creer. Dejó que la última nota se alargara mientras reflexionaba. Solía amar la textura de este instrumento en sus manos. Solía amar hacer que las cuerdas cobraran vida. Solía amar sólo abrazarla. Entonces en su mente recordó enfermizamente que también había amado tocar a Serena.

Se levantó del suelo y descargó la guitarra contra el piso. Miró fijamente la guitarra y pensó en ella. Ambas le habían dado tanto placer, pero nunca había sido capaz de expresar adecuadamente su gratitud. Nunca le dijo la verdad sobre cómo ella lo hacía sentir, sobre cuánto la amó; y cuando lo hizo, la canción reafirmó que debía haber mantenido su boca cerrada.

Por lo menos ella aún estaría viva. Pero la canción era pura y él quería tocarla para ella. Aun si su cuerpo físico no estaba presente, Seiya todavía podría cantar para ella en el cielo. Quería tocar, pero temía tocar a la guitarra.

Entonces Seiya vio una alternativa. Levantó la casi vacía botella de whiskey y escurrió lo que quedaba. Luego la dejó caer de su mano. Demasiado borracho y narcotizado, se tambaleó hasta llegar al piano.

El cigarrillo encendido en la habitación había comenzado un fuego lento en la alfombra de la alcoba. El fuego llegó a la cama y se esparció rápidamente. La ropa tirada por todos lados alimentó más el fuego y pronto la habitación estuvo en llamas.

Hasta unas confusas horas antes, la vida de Seiya, sin importar cuán miserable era, había sido lo que muchas personas apenas soñaban. Todo era una ilusión, y él era uno de la elite del rock and roll, un héroe. Ahora, estaba reducido a su ser más básico y nada le importaba realmente.

Sentía las espinas envueltas alrededor de su corazón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía humano de nuevo. Había sofocado su espiritualidad abusando de las drogas. Había perjudicado su salud y su crecimiento personal con el vicio.

Se había cegado porque tenía miedo de que su propósito, su don en esta vida, fuera ser fiel a sí mismo. Y el único momento en que pudo encontrar aquella verdad interna, había sido cuando tocaba su música. Suavemente acarició las teclas de marfil, dando vida a melodías a través de sus dedos. Persistía en tocar su música sin importar el dolor de su mano herida.

Estaba determinado a tocar para Serena, y todos los otros ángeles. Con cada fluido que despedía, cada armonía, cada acento musical, su dolor interno sanaba un poco. Con cada nota que sonaba se hacía uno con la música.

Sudando abundantemente, Seiya sintió algo agitarse detrás de él. Intentó ignorarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Finalmente, se volvió y vio las grandes llamas que ondulaban saliendo de su habitación. Al principio pensó que era una alucinación, pero el fuego era abrasadoramente real y venía hacia él.

Su guitarra favorita ya había sido consumida y estaba muriendo. Quería salvarla, pero no podía. Se rehusaba a que su sesión fuera interrumpida. Serena estaba escuchando.

Cada vez que presionaba las teclas del Steinway, el rojo de su sangre manchaba el marfil. Ignoraba las manchas rojas, deslizando sus largos dedos sobre ellas. Las venas palpitaban en sus antebrazos y el sudor corría por su rostro. Todo lo que había querido hacer con su vida era tocar su música, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

En ese momento, se sintió libre de sus demonios. Tomó valor y comenzó a cantar aquella maldita canción en su natural ronca voz. Como si hubiera por fin superado aquel miedo que le tenia.

El grueso alfombrado se volvió rápidamente un infierno de pared a pared mientras una ola gigante de fuego se levantó y se extendió alrededor del piano. A él no le podía haber importado menos. Mientras las llamas tragaban el apartamento Seiya nunca gritó, y nunca se equivocó en ninguna nota.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y he aqui el final... Espero que esta historia le guste aunque sea un poco, y siendo sincera, me costo un poco de trabajo, ya que el libro original es bastante bueno, y no quería cambiarle casi nada, pero de algun modo salió y espero que les guste.**

 **Sus comentarios son todos biienvenidos y me encanta leer sus reacciones. Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews y lecturas, a mis lindos lectores fantasmas y a los colegas que se pasan por aquí. Les envio un enorme abrazo virtual y mis mejores deseos.**

 **¡Happy Halloween!**

 **¡Feliz día de muertos!**


End file.
